


Trapped

by xFourLeafCloverx



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short summary of Fai's feeling through Tsubasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> A short work I made a few years back, hope you enjoy :)

Love is pain. Love is hate. Love is everything we can live without. All love has ever done is betray. Everything I love dies. It will all wither away as time passes. I can stave it off, keep my distance, and then I can smile. I learned this long ago. When the pain rises, smile. Smile to forget all the pain. If a lie is all it takes, then I will lie. 

Now, I can’t forget. He is constantly reminding me. He says he doesn’t care about my past, but he can see I’m getting attached. I’m involved. This word scares me. Involved. It means I’ve failed. I have something to love again. He says to figure out my present. I do.

I tried everything to save the boy. My will wasn’t strong enough. I’ve lost again. He took something precious with him. The love of the girl. He almost gave me my wish. Then that man took it away. I couldn’t save the boy. He’s gone, but now he can’t be stopped. Now I’m forever bonded with that man. I didn’t realize how close we’d become. I can’t let this go on. It must end.

I couldn’t fulfill the wish, and because of my weakness, he sacrificed himself. I don’t know if he will survive. I’m continuously told he will be fine. I know the voices well. They say he will wake. What if he doesn’t? I will not live without him. I love him. I know this now and I will not hide anymore. If he wakes, I will beg for his forgiveness. If he dies…

He awoke. The first thing I did was bow to him. On my hands and knees I begged for forgiveness that I knew I didn’t deserve. He knew all of my lies, and didn’t say a word. With his one arm, he pulled me off the floor and into his chest. He held me close. I whispered the words I had longed to say. I love you. I wept in his embrace. He stroked my back and ran his hand through my hair. He repeated those three words. Those beautiful words. 

I remember falling asleep right there, not letting him go. For the first time, he didn’t push me away. When I awoke, he was right beside me, still holding me. I smiled. Not a mask. A real smile. He opened his eyes and smiled back at me. The silence wasn’t empty, it was whole and loving. My thoughts all radiated the same words.

I love you, Kuro-rin!


End file.
